


Twinkling Night Ch 1

by Ghost_Writer_0



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Deme and 5.0.5 are only mentioned, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Paperhat - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer_0/pseuds/Ghost_Writer_0
Summary: Dementia and 5.0.5 are just mentioned. This is my first Fanfic, hopefully it's not too ooc. Feedback would be very appreciated.





	Twinkling Night Ch 1

It was an oddly quiet day in the lab, as Flug was just finishing up an order for a ray gun. It was strange, usually Dementia would be in the lab by now to distract him from his work or 5.0.5 would be cleaning up around the lab but mostly to make sure the scientist was not pushing himself too hard. Then again there was one familiar being who would be there either to check on the progress on the requested devices or wanting the doctor to leave his work for some sort of calming or… intense activity. 

It seems like thinking about him was a jinx because he saw his goggles were being covered by two familiar gloved hands. “Guess who, and you better get it right or else.~” The being says close to his ear. Flug had to hold in his giggling, as he was smiling underneath his bag.

“Hmm… is it Dementia?~” The scientist joked, as a small giggle escapes his lips. The dapper being uncovers the goggles and growls softly, offended and slightly mad at the paper bag man.“You should have answered correctly doctor.~ Since you can not guess who I shall have to give you a hint.~” The tall dark being says, as he growls softly and bites the scientist’s neck. The bite was not that deep to draw blood, but it did make Flug’s spine shiver with pleasure and a small moan escape. “J…Jefecito!” The scientist squeaks, as his face becomes red from embarrassment and arousal. Black Hat stops biting and grins, “Close enough.~” He whispers softly, before purring teasingly into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Are you done with the latest request yet?” Black Hat asks, as he moves his arms to hug around Flug’s waist. “A…Almost.” He mumbles, as he continues to finish the device since his eyes were free and as a distraction from the bite he received. “Good because I want us to go out tonight.~” The dark being says, as he lets go of his bag boyfriend’s waist and stands straight up. 

"Where are we going?” The scientist asks, he was very curious about where exactly they would go. He pondered if it would be somewhere elegant like the date they had a couple of weeks ago at that evil masquerade ball they were invited to; although, they spent the whole night in a spare room. Or a simple one just like two months ago at the new planetarium, which was not suppose to be open that day but the dark being was able to get them in early.

“It is a secret, all I need you to do is wear something nice and wait for me here.~ I’ll be back by six, so I need you to finish the ray pronto. I’ll see you later my beautiful scientist.~” The dapper being says, as he walks out of the lab with a small grin on his face.After he left, Flug was left to himself to think of the places Black Hat would take him. Many ideas popped into his head, until one main question came to mind. “Wait did he say six, what time is it anyway?” He asked himself, as he quickly looked at the digital clock on his work table. The clock showed it was 4:31 pm, “That is almost in an hour and a half!” He says, soon he put those ideas aside and worked quickly to finish the device so he could get ready for the date. “Whatever happens on that date I am sure it will be the best one yet.~” Flug said to himself, as he happily hummed as he worked.

As Black Hat walked through the long hallway to his office, he stopped by a mirror and checked himself out. He made sure he looked nice and smiled to make sure he had nothing was in his teeth, “I am sure this will be the best and last date we will go on, well as long as everything goes according to plan.” The dapper being said to his own reflection, before continuing to his office. As he reached his office and opened the door he chuckled softly, “After tonight I will no longer say Flug is my boyfriend, but something more.~” He spoke to himself as he entered his office and the doors shut quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to possibly come.


End file.
